counterstrikefandomcom-20200222-history
Cobblestone/Guide
|Scenario = Bomb defuse }} Cobble ''(de_cbble)'' is a very large, open-spaced map that mainly favors snipers. Overview In'' ''Cbble, many players will prefer to wield sniper rifles and will avoid engaging enemies at close range, unless the bomb has been planted. Generally, the courtyard is avoided in nearly every round, even though there are two towers respectively for both teams that can provide sniper cover. However, this area serves well for infiltration purposes, especially for players who prefer to rush in the pistol round. Elsewhere, the back routes offers more cover away from snipers but the enclosed sections of the map cannot guarantee immunity to ambushes. de_cbble.png|Counter-Strike 1.6 and Condition Zero Version de_cbble overview.png|Counter-Strike: Source version De cbble radar.png|Counter-Strike: Global Offensive version Hot spots Courtyard/Tower/Terrorist Spawn Zone The courtyard is the main route for the Terrorists to make their way to Bombsite A. Due to this, the courtyard will contain intense amounts of combat in less than 2 minutes of the first round because the location of Bombsite A shares its space with the Counter-Terrorists' Spawn Zone. Because this area is open-spaced, assault rifles, and sniper rifles are recommended for combat while shotguns and other inaccurate weapons may cause users to become easier targets. However, if you do plan to use these weapons, you can go to the alternate route to Bombsite A, which is a narrow corridor, a more suitable area to use close range weapons. In pistol rounds, this area is good for rushing with team members. However, in later rounds, players will avoid traversing through this area without long range weaponry as snipers will have the primary advantage by camping in the towers/sniper nests. de_cbble_cz0000 first person view.png de_cbble css first person view.png De cbble0008 courtyard 4.png courtyard 4.png De cbble0007 courtyard 3.png courtyard 3.png De cbble0006 courtyard 2.png courtyard 2.png De cbble0005 courtyard.png Courtyard.png Tower There are 3 sniper nests that can used to eliminate enemies. These sections are located in the upper and lower floors of the tower (nearby the Spawn Zone of the Terrorists) and the room that is above the pathway between Bombsite A and the courtyard. Respectively, the tower is used frequently by the Terrorists and the aforementioned room is commonly used by the CTs. Although these spots will take some time to reach, human players with sniper rifles may frequently visit the spot to pick off enemy players. Generally, the sniper nest at the highest section of the tower is very effective against enemies unlike the lower sections. In some situations, most human players at the courtyard may be caught off-guard by enemy snipers who are located within the tower. Unless that sniper missed and has been cornered from behind, this section of the tower provides sufficient protection for garrisoned players due to the distance between the window and the courtyard and the window is very small and visually hard to see from a far distance. Elsewhere, engaging enemies at the lower section of the tower is less effective and that sniper is more vulnerable for enemies. However, this area provides some space that may allow players to escape. As a final note, snipers in earlier rounds are often equipped with a Scout. In later rounds, they are mostly equipped with the AWP, the G3SG/1, and the SG-550. As for counter-tactics to engage snipers who are located within the tower, throw a flashbang or a smoke grenade to disorientate enemies. like the slide at the CT base near courtyard. Try to stay close to at least 3 other team members and arm yourself with an AWP to take down the sniper either in open (not always recommended) or get in the tower and "pop n' snipe" when an enemy sniper is distracted (as they will usually not notice enemy snipers when distracted). If possible, use alternative pathways to reach the tower and eliminate the sniper from behind. If there are other enemy players that are covering him, toss an HE grenade and a flashbang before raiding the sniper nest. Note: Bots will normally detect the presence of a sniper if one is inside the tower, no matter where. However, they may struggle in eliminating you if they are located from the courtyard at lower difficulties. However, bots on higher difficulty may be capable in killing a sniper via headshot, so one needs to practice in wallbanging, quick scope, be sure to take cover, and crouch after each shot to prevent getting killed. Nevertheless, at least one of the bots can sneak behind enemy lines and swiftly kill opponents within the tower. de_cbble0017 tower.png de_cbble0018 tower 2.png Terrorist Spawn Zone Campers from the Terrorist team may hide in this section to prevent the CTs from sneaking behind enemy lines by traversing through this area to reach the back halls. Also, there is passage to the sniper spot overwatching the open route to A bombsite. de_cbble0009 Terrorist Spawn Zone.png Terrorist Spawn Zone 2.png de_cbble0012 Terrorist Spawn Zone 4.png Terrorist Spawn Zone.png de_cbble0010 Terrorist Spawn Zone 2.png Terrorist Spawn Zone 3.png de_cbble0011 Terrorist Spawn Zone 3.png Terrorist Spawn Zone 4.png Bombsite A/Counter-Terrorist Spawn Zone This Bombsite is located between the courtyard and Bombsite B. Furthermore, this area shares its space with the Spawn Zone of the Counter-Terrorists. In some situations, this section of the map does not contain intense amounts of combat as the fighting will be centered in other areas, notably the courtyard. However, should the Terrorists prevail in their assault against the CTs, Bombsite A will become a major focus for both teams. Unlike the other areas of de_cbble, snipers will avoid, if not, struggle in the enclosed sections of Bombsite A, especially if they have to infiltrate this area. Due to this, players armed with assault rifles or other close-ranged weaponry will normally have the upper hand in engaging the opposing force and, occasionally, inexperienced snipers. Be warned however, if the C4 is being guarded, snipers can turn the tables by effectively guarding the entryways by positioning themselves on the crates. Whenever the bomb is planted, the Terrorists can hide behind some of the boxes or within the entryways that lead to Bombsite A. To breach through the area, the best way is to fight alongside with at least 4 or more team members to eliminate all enemies and to secure the Bombsite to allow one of the Counter-Terrorists to defuse the bomb. De cbble0000 CT Spawn Zone.png CT Spawn Zone.png De cbble0004 CT Spawn Zone 5.png CT Spawn Zone 3.png De cbble0003 CT Spawn Zone 4.png CT Spawn Zone 4.png De cbble0001 CT Spawn Zone 2.png CT Spawn Zone 2.png Bombsite B This Bombsite is contained between the back routes and the Spawn Zone of the CTs. Depending on the situation, it is an alternative route to take in order to plant the bomb. Unlike Bombsite A, this area is open-spaced and offers considerably fewer amounts for cover. Due to this, snipers will be fairly common, especially when the Terrorists are guarding the bomb or when the Counter-Terrorists are simply protecting the area. Whenever the bomb was planted, it is more than likely that a handful of players on your team will be equipped with an AWP, G3SG/1, and the SG-550. Due to this, it can be very hard to either rush to the bombsite or guard the area from assailants. However, being armed with a defusal kit, it can be possible to breach the area as a Counter-Terrorist. If you are not equipped with a sniper rifle, another tactic to implement is to throw a flashbang and assault the enemy with other participating team members. If the deployed flashbang does not succeed in your favor, throwing a smoke grenade can reduce the chance of being hit by a sniper. Whenever the opportunity permits, be sure to eliminate enemy snipers before they can take down you and your team members first. If you do not follow these strategies, your team may not be able to succeed in achieving the goals necessary to win that round. de_cbble0013 bombsite B 1.png bombsite B.png de_cbble0014 bombsite B 2.png bombsite B 2.png de_cbble0015 bombsite B 3.png bombsite B 3.png de_cbble0016 bombsite B 4.png bombsite B 4.png Other Areas Back Halls If the courtyard contains excessive amounts of combat or snipers, the back halls are used by some players to access Bombsite B, the Terrorist Spawn Zone, or the courtyard. Close-ranged weaponry, such as shotguns and submachine guns, are the most preferred firearms to wield. Note that it is important to move through the darkened and enclosed areas (unless you plan to camp behind the crates). Enemy players can easily swarm around your position and make escape harder to implement. However, if you suspect an ambush, throw a flashbang or a smoke grenade to reduce the chance of being detected. HE grenades are not recommended unless the opposing force is aware of your presence. in CS:GO, the opposing team may use Molotov Cocktail or Incendiary Grenade to block the area, forcing your team to change route or use Smoke Grenade. Be cautious when exiting out of the back halls. All of the three entryways can be watched by snipers so use a smoke grenade or an HE grenade as a distraction. de_cbble0001 back halls.png|Back Halls de_cbble0004.png de_cbble back halls 2.png de_cbble0005.png de_cbble back halls.png de_cbble0006.png de_cbble back halls - crates.png de_cbble0002.png|Ditto, facing the entryway to the Terrorist Spawn Zone de_cbble back halls-facing the Terrorist Spawn Zone.png de_cbble0003 back halls-courtyard entrance.png|Ditto, courtyard entrance de_cbble back halls-facing the courtyard.png Category:Map guides